Postgame
by armageddonsCalibrators
Summary: It seems that out of the game, the kids and trolls have more troubles than they did in-game. The government is out to kill them and everyone wants their powers. They almost wish they would've never left Sburb.
1. Chapter 1

"Go ahead, John, you were the one to defeat Lord English and Jack. I think you should open the final gateway." Rose said. She was smiling and holding Kanaya's hand.

"Are you sure, I wasn't the sole one to bring down English." John said whilst rubbing the beck of his neck.

"Go ahead, dork, you played an important part in bringing him down, and you're the one who got us into this mess in the first place." Dave replied.

Jane walked up to John and put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, "Go ahead, Poppop, you deserve it."

"I like this door better than our's, why couldn't we have had a red house?" Terezi said.

John reached for the door, he could hear Karkat grabbing and tugging on Kanaya's sleeve anxiously and whimpering. He knew they had had a bad ending to their session when Jack had swooped out of the sky and attacked them.

He took a deep breath as he took a good grip on the handle. He twisted it and pulled the door out. He did it slowly to make sure nothing bad would happen. Everyone seemed to stop breathing at this point.

He let the door swing the rest of they way open, inside was a swirling void of pink, purple, and blue. It gave off an erie feel, although everyone was used to that kind of feeling after their sessions.

"Are we ready?" John had turned to ask everyone, he was joking of course since he knew the horrors they had gone through.

"Fuck yes, get me out of here." Karkat said pushing past the rest of the group. He half stepped half leaped into the portal.

"Wonk, I'll go next." Roxy said while she was winking at the others and walking toward the portal.

After those two had gone, everyone else went in with John being last. He stopped before walking through.

"Goodbye, you hideous and wonderful game." he whispered while taking a final look around. He then stepped into the portal and his vision went black.

Karkat stumbled out of the portal first, "Gah, damn it that hurt." he had landed on his butt and began to rub it to try and alleviate the pain.

"Here's Roxy!" Roxy yelled as she popped out of the portal. She landed on Karkat's lap making him scream in agony.

"Ahhh, as if I wasn't in enough pain already!" he yelled at her.

"Gee, I'm sorry, just please don't yell at me." she responded.

"Whatever, just get off already." he said. He pushed her off of himself and onto the ground.

As they began to get up, everyone else tumbled out of the void hole and into a pile on the floor.

"I give the fuck up." Karkat mumbled from under the pile of bodies.

Everyone wiggled and tried to get free.

"Stop poking me with your horns!"

"I'm not trying to."

"Everyone, just please move."

They had all finally gotten off of each other and were all sitting and laying on the ground.

They began to examine their surroundings. It was empty, literally. They were sitting on a clear plane in the vacuum of space.

"Where are we?" John said looking around.

"You're in you new your new creation." responded a gentle voice. It resounded in the vacuum with power, but at the same time was the sweetest thing that any of them had heard in a while.

Two figures materialized before them. One was in chains and looked scrawny and defeated; his robes were tattered and almost destroyed. The other was beautiful, she wore luxurious robes and scarves and the most beautiful of dresses.

Jade gasped, "Calliope, I'm so glad to see you!" she clapped her hands together and ran to hug her. She began to wrap her arms around her, but fell through her.

"I'm sorry Jade, I'm not actually here," Calliope sighed, "Instead, I'm just a hologram sent by Sburb to tell you about your reward."

"Why is he here?" Dave said while pointing to the other figure, it was Caliborn. Dave tried to make his sword appear, but to no avail. They were no longer in Sburb, therefore the rules of physics and not the rules of Sburb applied to them.

"He is needed for your wish that the game has granted to you." Calliope explained.

"What is this request that the game shall give us?" Kanaya asked.

"You shall live in any time period you want to live in on the planet Earth." she informed.

"We can basically pick, anywhere and anytime to live in?" Jane asked.

"That is correct." Calliope responded.

"I vote for good ol' Texas, but in the future so there's robots." Dirk said.

"No way, my friend, I vote for England." Jake said.

"Is there no votes for Alternia?" Karkat said.

"Yeah, I want to go home." Terezi said, "There's so much red on that planet."

"There's plenty of red on Earth too, Terezi." Dave said, "I like bro's idea, except, I think we should live in the time that we did before the game."

"I will be fine living wherever Rose would like to live." Kanaya voted, she leaned into Rose and they played with each others hands and giggled.

"I think we should live where there's lots of people, I hated living isolated on my island. Although me and Bec had some great memories." Jade remarked.

"I think that we should all live together, in a world that is in a future time from our own. We could live in the city of Chicago. It is warm in summer for the Sriders, cold in winter for me, and there is an enormous amount of people like what Jade wants." Rose informed.

"That, and it's the windy city. It's perfect for me too." John said, he then laughed nervously.

"Woah, woah, woah, and we're supposed to be fine with this?" Karkat asked, "I want to go home to Alternia."

"Karkat, I wish I could send you and your friends back, but unfortunately, there is no gateway left to that universe. Even if there were to go back, it would be completely obliterated." Calliope told him.

Karkat, Kanaya, and Terezi fell silent when they had heard the news about their planet.

Rose hugged Kanaya and said, "I am so sorry to hear about this."

Kanaya gently pushed her away, "I will be fine, life will go on." She choked out the words trying not to cry.

Terezi looked down then responded, "Well that sucks."

"I am really sorry to have told you that, but it had to be done." Calliope said, "Moving on though, you have the space you want to live in, do you have any idea of a time?"

"Well, we said future, right?" John asked.

"Yeah, how about something like 2030?" Dave suggested.

Everyone half nodded in agreement, they really didn't care at this point. All that they really wanted was to get out of Sburb once and for all.

"Ok, the space and time are set for your arrival." Calliope said. "One more thing," everyone groaned, "The game will grant you one wish, not individually, but as a whole. What shall it be?"

"A lifetime supply of drinks would be amazing!" Roxy said.

"I think we should wish for Rainbow Dash to be real." Dirk said.

Jake fiddled with his fingers as of trying to think, "I honestly have no clue what we should wish for."

"Well, I would say Betty Crocker baking stuff, but after the Condence I think I don't like those cakes anymore." Jane said.

"I know," John whispered, surprisingly everyone heard him and was now listening, "I wish for the game of Sburb to never exist except for our copies, so no one will find it unless we will them to."

The other nodded in agreement.

Calliope nodded and smiled, "Excellent wish, it is granted."

She held up her arm and her hand began to glow, a spark of white energy fired from it off into space, "The space you will live in has been completely set. Caliborn, you are allowed to move."

Caliborn looked around at the kids and trolls, he reluctantly did the same as Calliope. A spark of red energy flew into space. He gave them all one final glare, and disappeared.

"When you are ready, you may all enter the portal that you came from. Enjoy your new lives, please." she said, she looked like she was going to cry.

"Wait, will I ever be able to see you again?" Jade asked, her dog ears had flopped down like a dog's do when they're sad.

"Yeah, Imma miss ya Callie." Roxy said.

Calliope sniffed and looked down, she paused for a few moments before responding, "I'm afraid I will never see you again." she began to cry, "Only if the game allows me to."

Jade and Roxy wrapped their arms around her, they too began to let tears run down their cheeks. They remembered that she was just a hologram and instead hugged each other right over where she seemed to be.

"Please go, I will get to you some how." Calliope sniffed, she talked through sobs.

They were frozen in time for a few seconds more, then released their grips on each other.

They walked back over to the group. The trolls had already gone through the portal. The others began to go, leaving Jade and Roxy behind. Both of them took a final look at Calliope. She had looked up and was smiling at them, although, tears still hung in her eyes threatening to begin rolling once again.

Roxy and Jade smiled at her one last time then walked through the portal into the new world


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed. To the guest who commented about the dream bubbles and dead ones, I will explain that later in the story...and no I'm not just saying that, I actually have a plan for it but much latter. Anyways, chapter two.

Karkat was the first to pop out of the portal again, and, once again, he landed on his butt.

"Ow, it feels worse than the first time that happened." he said, he tried to alleviate the pain by rubbing the bruise in the same fashion as the first time.

"Ironically, it is I that pops out second instead of Roxy." Dave exclaimed. He came launching out of the portal laying on his side in the 'draw me like one of your French girls' pose.

Like the first time, he landed right on top of Karkat, "Oh gog, get off of me!" he yelled trying to push the blond off.

"No way dude, this is too ironic and funny." Dave said, he began to laugh as Karkat struggled under him.

"It's not ironic and is very annoying, now move it." Karkat pushed him off.

"Dude, do you not remember what happened the first time?" Dave asked him, he had lowered his shades so Karkat could see his eyes.

"Sweet lord baby Jegus, not this again." Karkat said looking horrified at the portal.

Everyone popped out and floated in mid-air for a split second, then came crashing down onto Karkat who was struggling to get out of the way.

"Fuck it," Karkat mumbled from under the pile. Dave, who was smart and had moved, was laughing his head off at the situation.

Everyone clambered off of each other like they did earlier. One by one, they stood up and looked around.

It was a nice room, smooth and warm brown hardwood floors. The walls were painted in a light cream color. Warm evening light shown through the windows. There was brand new furniture with chocolate brown coverings on the chairs and the same color for the coffee and end tables. Even though the furniture was lovely, everyone's favorite feature was the large plasma screen TV.

"My goodness, this is a lovely place." Jake said, "I do wonder who it belongs to."

"Do you think it's ours?" Jane asked.

"Who knows and cares," Terezi said. She walked over to one of the walls and took out a piece of red chalk and began to draw. The others couldn't see what she was drawing in a whole, but they could see little bits and pieces. When she was finished, she stepped away and let everyone see. "It's our place now."

Everyone began to examine the drawing. It was an extremely crudely drawn picture, it depicted everyone in their god tier garbs with their strife specibi attempting to take down Lord English.

"Hmmm, interesting picture, I think it needs a pony and some robots though." Dirk said, he scratched his chin as he looked at the drawing.

"Whatever, I think it's amazing for my art work." Terezi said with a flamboyant tone.

The group took one last look at the picture then began to walk through the rest of their new apartment.

The kitchens had marble tops with sparkling new appliances. There were five bedrooms for the kids and trolls to sleep in. Each had two beds, except for what everyone assumed to be the trolls' rooms, which had three.

"This place is pretty sweet." Dave said.

"It is a very nice dwelling spot, I suppose." Kanaya said, her voice had a longing tone in it.

"You still miss your home, don't you?" Rose whispered to her. Kanaya nodded and looked down.

"Well of fucking course we miss our home. According to that skeleton faced freak it was destroyed." Karkat stormed.

"Dude, calm down, we get it." Dave said trying to calm down the raging troll.

"I will not calm down!" Karkat yelled.

"Y'all need to come check out this here view." Dirk interrupted from the window. He and Roxy were looking out the window with the curtains draped on them to keep them out of their view.

Jane skipped over with Jake behind her. He opened one of the curtains, "My goodness, this view is spectacular." he exclaimed.

The others began to wander over to the window that everyone was now crowded around. Outside was a beautiful view. The sun shown brightly onto the world below. The city down on the street bustled, it looked like there were hundreds of people down there. They looked out across the landscape to see the bay, it was foggy so they couldn't see too far.

They continued looking at the landscape, until Jake said something, "I may not be an expert on this location being that I lived in the Pacific and in the future, but wasn't there a building called the Willis Tower in this city?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." John trailed off. "I wonder where it is." He began to look around for its mark on the skyline.

"Um, I might have accidentally made the frog with a different genetic code, so we live in a different universe than our own. I might have accidentally left it out somehow." Jade said sheepishly. She giggled, "Opps! There might be a whole lot of differences in this world than ours."

"It could happen, I suppose." Rose said. She laughed, "Wow, I wonder how much is different in this universe."

"Apparently a whole hella lot." Dave said, he was on the computer in the corner of the room scrolling through web page after web page. His eyes and fingers moved at lightning speed as he kept typing in Google searches.

"How are you going so fast through that, little bro?" Dirk asked Dave. "It's like completely different technology than what we had."

Dave paused for a second. He looked confused at the computer and then at Dirk, "I honestly have no clue. It was like the computer told me what to do and search, like it took me over."

Dirk looked down at him, "Someone watched too many cyber movies as a kid."

"Shut up, you let me." Dave retorted.

"That technically wasn't me if my understanding of that whole situation is correct." Dirk responded. "It was an alternate me."

"Whatever," Dave went back to the computer, but was typing much slower now. "My spontaneous Google searches led me to information about this building we're in. It's the tallest one in the city."

"Does it have a roof?" Dirk asked.

"Well duh," Dave responded.

"You know what that means?" Dirk held up his sword that came from who knows where.

Dave reached for his own sword and picked it up, "Let's go."

The two brothers ran out the door and down the hallway. Their feet made loud thumping noises as they ran down the hallway trying to beat the other to the roof.

"I hope he doesn't hurt himself." Rose muttered, she put her forehead in the fingers of her right hand.

"Nah, they'll be fine." Roxy said waving her hand.

Unlike the Striders, the others were just standing around. Most eventually sat down, but Karkat paced anxiously.

"I've been so fuck deep in Sburb shit that I can't relax now that I'm out." he said. He grabbed his head and pulled on his hair.

"Just sit, you'll calm down eventually." Kanaya said, she was sitting on the couch and watching the television.

"How about we go exploring our new world? It's so neat looking out there." Jane suggested.

"I think that we should just stay put until tomorrow. We need our rest after our long adventures." Rose said, she didn't take her eyes off the television the whole time.

"That's a good idea, although it's extremely boring!" Jane rolled her head back as she spoke.

As the final few who hadn't sat down did, the Strider brothers walked in the door. They both had a few scrapes. No one thought anything of it until they noticed Dave's bloodied shirt. It was hard to see due to his god tier shirt being bright red. The stain was right above his heart.

"Oh my goodness, what happened, Dave?" Jade exclaimed, she put her hands over her mouth after she finished talking. Her mind flashed back to the game when Dave had been shot.

"Well, I might have accidentally slipped and fallen on my sword." he began, "Apparently, our god tier immortality still works here."

"Dave, that's terrible, you two really need to be careful." Jade scolded.

"I guess I've grown rusty since it's been a long time since we've strifed." he explained.

Jade sighed and her ears flopped, "I don't want to loose you after the game. We survived this long and I don't want you to die from a silly accident."

"I know, Jade. I won't, I'm immortal remember?" Dave responded.

"Ugh, what kind of shit is this on the TV?" Karkat yelled. He stared at the television with disgust. A reality show was on, it was like a new form of the Real Housewives except much more dramatic as hard as that is to believe. Jade didn't let Karkat finish his rant before escorting Dave to his room so she could tend to his wounds.

"It's called reality TV, Karkat. Rose told me about it on the meteor, but I did not believe that it would be this ridiculous." Kanaya replied.

"Let's watch news instead." Jane said, she grabbed the remote and switched it to one of the local channels. She flopped down on the last part of the couch not covered by anyone.

They had turned it just in time to see their new apartment building on the news. "Investigators will continue to search for the source of this extreme power surge." he concluded his story. "In other news," No one cared about what he said after that point.

"Do you think we could have caused that?" John asked. "Seriously, it had to take a lot of energy to take us from the game to here."

"I hope not, they might discover our species." Kanaya said nervously.

"I don't think anything is going to happen. We survived Sburb, we shouldn't have anything happen here." Dirk said.

"Everyone needs to calm down some and come eat dinner." Roxy said, she had poked her head around the corner. "Me and Jake made some awesome stuff."

"You guys should've come to me, I could've made some dessert." Jane said as she bounced over to the kitchen that could also be used as a dinning room.

Jake and Roxy had managed to make a full meal and materialize a table that can fit eleven people, or trolls and people for their situation. On top of the table sat a meal fit for kings. There were ham, macaroni and cheese, salads, fruit, and many other items.

"Where did all of this come from?" John asked amazed at the quantity of food.

"Well, there may or may not be pigs in this world so I was able to make some using my voidy powers." Roxy responded.

"You killed a pig in our kitchen?" Jane asked shocked.

"Of course not, we just made some cold ham and warmed it up." Roxy said, "Then we guessed at which fruits might have gone extinct, apparently this new world doesn't have star fruit, or at least not anymore. We Googled it, they're extinct."

"I don't really care about all that, all I know is I'm starving. Move peasants, your god is hungry." Karkat said pushing past everyone and taking a seat at the table.

Everyone followed suit and sat at the table and began to enjoy their meal. Dave and Jade walked in and joined. Dave had no shirt on and bandages covered his chest. He explained that in this world god tiers make you immortal, but leave behind wounds. At least, that's what the two had hypothesized.

As people finished eating, they would file out of the dining room and would go do their own thing in other areas of the house. Some went to bed and others watched TV. Well, everyone except Terezi, she kept expanding her drawing until it covered almost the whole wall.

Everyone was enjoying their new lives, despite the slight boredom that would come with that. They had no idea of the events to come that would take that all away.

The day had faded and night had come. A man of about the age of eighteen walked the streets of the darkened city. It was night and the stars shown bright in the sky. They twinkled above the night lights of the city. The man looked up and smiled evilly at the sky. He knew that tonight's business was going to be good.

He looked down and petted the salamander that stood at his side. It was bright yellow and was about as tall as his waist. It was constantly glubbing out a bubble. He wasn't doing it as fast as he was earlier, it meant that he could sense danger near by.

"I know boy, I can sense it too." the man said, he reached down and patted the salamander's head. His voice was raspy and his fingers stiff.

He suddenly jerked his head to look down the alley then lunged behind the nearest dumpster at the sound of another man walking leaving the salamander alone. It just stood there glubbing extremely fast to try and scare off the enemy.

A man walked over to the salamander with his gun pointed at it, "Stupid ass salamander, you'll give me away."

He clicked and was ready to shoot, but was stopped before he could shoot the innocent salamander. His arms were restricted by the man that had hidden behind the dumpster.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, brother." he whispered in his ear.

"No, please, don't hurt me!" the man pleaded. He was frantically twitching in the firm grip. The other man grabbed his shoulders and his head and twisted firmly. The man with the gun fell to the ground dead.

The first man looked down at the dead body and bended over to pick it up. He slung it over his shoulder and walked over to the dumpster. He opened the lid and threw the body in. Then closed it and pretended to dust his hands off. He felt a liquid run out of his nose. He rubbed it and pulled his hand away to look at it. It was dyed purple, the same color as his blood.

"Dammit, that bastard hurt me." he grunted.

He then picked up the salamander in his arms, "We did it, Casey. We're gonna eat good tonight at headquarters."

He then puled out his phone and reported the situation.

"Well done, Terminally Capricious. You may return to headquarters." the man on the other end of the line informed.

He then put his phone away and walked down the alley. Casey began to follow about a yard behind.

"Honk, honk. Honk, honk. HONK!" he laughed as he walked off into the night.


End file.
